Case File 22: Deja Vu...
The Mysterious Agent Orange is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It marks the debut of Micheal Tran, the Camo Eagle powers, the Camozord, and the formal debut of Agent Orange and Madame Medusa. Summary On a mission to stop a convicted felon the rangers encounter their most powerful enemy yet: Agent Orange Featured Lineup: Red, Pink, Orange, Cyan, Camo Plot On his daily run, Calvin passes the same guy 5 times in 30 minutes. The guy's name is Micheal Tran, a former Pilot and para rescue. Calvin and an absolutely exhausted Micheal have a quick conversation. "The living legend himself is a conversation I can't pass up, know what I mean?" Calvin laughs at the statement. As Calvin says goodbye to his new friend, Micheal invites him down to the VA when ever he'd need it. At base, Rick tells the rangers of their new mission: a convicted felon has hijacked a cargo ship full of GUARD weapons, and the newly finished Eaglezord, belonging to the Camo Ranger, the last of the 9 rangers Ryan created. Name: Pete Jacques, an Algerian Pirate. How they knew to take it over means some leaks have been happening at GUARD, and they have to re-evaluate. Calvin, Lara, and Peter will go there and rescue them. Rick gives Ayumi a different mission, she has to get some intell that mysterously got onto the boat. Rick believes its GUARD's, and he's worried as to how it got there. GUARD Operative Brock Valdez and his Attack Squad are given as backup to Calvin. When the team arrive over the ship however, they find the same commandos from the last couple of fights and dispatch them Calvin goes to take down Jacques, but all of a sudden a metal fist takes him out. The same figure watching over them when they defeated Leonard absolutely destroys Calvin. He is a hand to hand expert and absolutely disarms Calvin from his shield. Forced to revert to a hand to hand fight, Calvin is outclassed by the cyborg. Calvin tries to shoot at him, but he blocks it with his arm. Peter and Lara hear this and retreat to Calvin to help him out. Orange, however punches and knocks out Peter and Lara before they can use their powers. Calvin and the twins are two steps from death as Agent Orange has completely destroyed the three. He picks up Calvin and begins to choke him, but Ayumi in the Starzord is able to shoot away the enemy. Gasping for air, Calvin drags the Twins and himself into the Jet, and they escape. However, Agent Orange shoots a RPG at the zord and it follows it back to the city, hitting its wing as it falls. Agent Orange is victorious in defeating the Power Rangers... GUARD cleans up the rubble and rescues the rangers. Valdez and his team evacuate and help. In the aftermath, Peter and Lara are absolutely traumatized. So much so that they don't even want to put on their morphers. Calvin asks Micheal for help, as a pilot he should know how to deal with plane crashes. Upon seeing Micheal, they are able to deal with the trauma a bit. Micheal asks about the mission and reveals more about his past as a more than capable soldier and Skyrider, a jetpack-powered suit of armor for more covert ops. Calvin decides he'd be needed for this mission then, cause his skills are perfect for this mission. He tells Rick, who can't argue with this resume. He takes the last Defend Changer and gives it to Micheal. All 9 Changers have been assigned. The 5 make their attack on the ship and retake it. Calvin and Micheal attack Jacques and defeat him. After interrogating him, he taunts them and whispers "SNAKE will avenge my defeat..." Right after he says that, Agent Orange arrives and pulls Micheal out of the sky and beats Calvin down again. Ayumi and the twins try to apprehend him but fail. Right as he is about to throw Calvin overboard, Micheal runs into the Eaglezord activates it and shoots Agent Orange into the sea. Despite gaining a new member, the fact that SNAKE was able to hijack a ship is very concerning. Ayumi reveals that there were no files on the ship that shouldn't be there. How did SNAKE know to be there? The green woman, revealed to be Madame Medusa, sits and tells her army "SNAKE is back! We will have the Star Orb. We will destroy GUARD. And we WILL take over this Earth! Debuts *Micheal Tran *Eagle Camo, Eagle Pack *Eaglezord *Pete Jacques Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Mission 7: The Camo Commando (Camo Debut) *Mission 22: Rise Of The Demon Soldiers (Madame Medusa Debut) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011